Sparks and Demigods
by BlueBonfire
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet the Electroclan. They try to save the camp and the world with the help of their new found electric friends. But will it be enough? The titans may be rising once again with renewed power. Maybe the combined help of the Electroclan and the demigods will work, but maybe not.
1. Chapter 1

**Sparks & Demigods**

 **Hey guys! This is one of my first few fanfics, so I hope its good! My others are called "Family, Time Travel, and Monsters", "Timelord at Camp", and "A Demigod Life" if you want to read those too. Anyways, onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The Percy Jackson books or the Michael Vey series.**

 _Chapter 1: An "Ordinary" Day_

It started out as a regular day for Percy Jackson. He was walking around Camp Half-Blood early in the morning with his girlfriend, Annabeth. Breakfast was soon, so they walked over to to the pavilion where breakfast was served. After a filling breakfast of blue waffles and pancakes they walked to the border and sat next to Thalia's old tree, the Golden Fleece flowing in the wind.

"I don't think we have had a peaceful day till now," Percy said thinking back to their many adventures.

"Yeah, it's really nice," Annabeth smiled and leaned her head on Percy's shoulder. "Let's enjoy it while we can. It probably won't last."

They sat in peace and quiet for a minute until a deafening screech echoed through the camp. Annabeth and Percy jumped up and faced the border protection, weapons in hand.

"What do think that was?" Percy asked Annabeth peering into the dark forest.

"I don't know." Annabeth took a cautious few steps forward. "But whatever it was it doesn't sound very happy."

ZAP! A sound like electricity snapped a little ways away. A ginormous spider backed away from a glowing, vaguely human shape.

"Oh gods," Annabeth squeaked, backing up and hiding behind Percy. "I can take a Drakon, a Hellhound, or even a Giant any day. Anything but a spider!"

"Stay away from my friends!" The human shape put its hands together and a ball of lightning appeared. It threw it at the spider and hit its mark. The spider fell to the ground writhing with blue sparks of electricity running up its body.

"What in Zeus's name was that?" Percy wondered aloud. Annabeth shrugged as she moved around Percy and stood at his right. They continued to watch as the shape waved its arm to somebody behind it. Seven more shapes came out of the foliage.

"Everyone okay?" The first person, who Percy and Annabeth identified as the leader, looked around to each of the people in his group. Once they all nodded that they were fine the leader looked around. He looked down at the ground and then over past Annabeth and Percy. Spotting the field of strawberries he said as his stomach growled, "Well I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving. Maybe we could go to that strawberry field and eat some. They won't miss a few berries." He started to walk forward when one of the group grasped his shoulder to stop him.

"Be careful Michael. There might be more giant spiders...or other monsters." The voice was obviously female and she spoke in such a way to the leader, Michael, that she must be his girlfriend. Michael smiled at her, reached out to her hand, and held it tightly. The group walked forward and into the light, just enough that Annabeth and Percy could identify what they looked like.

The leader of the group, Michael was the smallest out of the men. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The girl who's had he was holding was skinny and had brown hair and brown eyes the color of maple syrup. Six others followed behind them. A tall male with dark long hair stood next to a girl with long golden colored hair and brilliant blue eyes. A tall muscular male was beside them along with a short husky male, a Chinese girl with long black hair, and a skinny African American kid who looked like he was blind.

They all started walking toward Percy and Annabeth when the African boy stopped in his tracks. "Michael, wait." They all stopped and looked at the boy. "There are two armed teenagers right in front of us."

 **Sorry, short I know... But I'm tired and it's late, so this'll have to do. Please review and give me any ideas you may have! I will reply to them in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I got a few reviews telling me that I needed to update, so here it is! Please review if you like this! Replies to the reviews left on the previous chapter will be at the bottom. ON TO THE STORY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Michael Vey.**

 **Previously...**

They all started walking toward Percy and Annabeth when the African boy stopped in his tracks. "Michael, wait." They all stopped and looked at the boy. "There are two armed teenagers right in front of us."

 **And now!**

 _Chapter 2:_

Annabeth and Percy glanced at each other and then stared at the group of teenagers peering at them. How did the African boy know that they were here? More importantly how on earth did he see through the barrier? It was only supposed to let demigods see Camp Half-Blood. That and this boy was obviously blind, but he didn't act like it. It was as if he could still miraculously still see. The group peered at Percy and Annabeth, but their gaze seemed to go through them.

"I don't see anything Ian," the muscular male said tilting his head slightly. The African boy, Ian, was still staring at the pair on the opposite side of the barrier. He stepped forward until his nose was about four inches from the protective barrier. He reached out his hand a put it on the "invisible" wall. A small zapping sound was heard as Ian yanked his hand back rubbing his palm. A bluish purple glow moved outward from the spot where his hand was half a second ago. In the second of that glow the barrier let up a bit and Annabeth and Percy were visible for a second to the group a few feet ahead of them. The group gasped.

"I saw them!" the blond girl cried.

"Me too," the Chinese girl replied. "Do they look like a threat Ian?" At this comment Ian looked back at the couple. Percy capped Riptide, returning it to pen form and Annabeth returned her dagger to its holding pouch. Percy smiled at Ian.

Looking wary of them Ian turned to his friends said, "I don't think so, but we'd best be careful." He turned back to Percy and Annabeth and said with is voice raised slightly higher, "Can you hear me?" Percy nodded and said the same thing to Ian. Ian tilted his head. "I can't hear you." Percy started to try to tell him that he needed their names so that they could come into camp. Although, Percy wasn't very good at Charades and so Ian just looked more and more confused by the second. Annabeth shook her head slightly exasperated and reached into the back pocket of her pants. She took out a pen and a small notebook and started writing what Percy was failing at telling them. She finished and turned the notebook around so that Ian could read it. He finished reading and turned back to the group of electric teens.

"They need our names so that we can get in. What do you think we would do Michael?" Michael pondered this thought for a few moments.

"Give them our names," he said, "and if they attack us then we can always use our powers on them." Ian nodded as the group started to introduce them to their (hopefully) new friends.

Michael stepped up first. "Okay, so this is really weird to talk to you since I can see you but I guess I'll start. We call ourselves the Electroclan. I'm Michael."

The girl next to him with brown hair and eyes said, "I'm Taylor." The group took turns introducing themselves as Annabeth took notes. Soon she got all of their names down. Michael, Taylor, Abigail, McKenna, Jack, Ostin, and Zeus. The latter name had Annabeth and Percy look at each other with expressions that clearly said, "Okay then..."

Annabeth stepped back and said, "I, Annabeth Chase, give permission for Michael, Taylor, Abigail, McKenna, Jack, Ostin, and... Zeus, also know as the Electroclan, permission to enter Camp Half-Blood." At those words the barrier seemed to disappear and Annabeth and Percy were clearly visible to the Electroclan.

Percy stepped forward and held his hand out to Michael. "Hi, I'm Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you." Michael returned the hand and shook it. The Electroclan and Percy and Annabeth got comfortable to the point that they were pretty sure that neither on of the was going to attack the other. Annabeth stood up from the hill that everybody was currently sitting on.

"Why don't we go and introduce you to our friends?" Annabeth suggested. The Electroclan agreed and Percy and Annabeth led them down the hill and down to the cabins. They were met by Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel (the latter two who were visiting from Camp Jupiter).

"Hey." Piper greeted them with a smile, "Who are the new friends?"

Annabeth replied, "They are the Electroclan apparently. I'll let them introduce themselves to you." The group introduced themselves but paused at the reaction they got from Zeus's introduction.

"Hi. I'm Frank, but everybody calls me Zeus." Frank Zhang and Jason looked at each other.

"Um...," Jason started. "Why do the call you Zeus?"

Zeus glanced at the group behind him and with a nod from Michael lifted up his hands, palms down, and replied, "Because of this."

 **Ha! Done! Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter should be about them figuring out each others powers. Any suggestions or things that you like would be greatly appreciated as a review! Also along with that, how do you think you are supposed to pronounce Ian? Do you think it sounds like E-an with the "e" sound at the beginning or I-an with the "i" sound? Anyway thanks for reading!**

 **Review replies:**

 **Guest: I know. I've been waiting and waiting for someone to write one too. Then one day I was just like "you know what?! I'm just going to write one! I'll be the first one ever to do that fanfic crossover! *triumphant smile* thanks for the review!**

 **Richman4066: Here's update! Hope you liked it! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **David: I've been planning on it, and here it is!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, so I know I haven't updated for a while, but school just started so I've been super busy with high school stuff. Hope you like this chapter! Thanks to those who followed, favorited, and reviewed! (This chapter is mostly dialogue, so sorry if it looks short and choppy. I've tried to make it fun though)**

 _Chapter 3:_

 **Previously:**

"Hi. I'm Frank, but everybody calls me Zeus." Frank Zhang and Jason looked at each other.

"Um...," Jason started. "Why do the call you Zeus?"

Zeus glanced at the group behind him and with a nod from Michael lifted up his hands, palms down, and replied, "Because of this."

 **And now!...**

Zeus/ Frank lifted up his arms a bit higher and aim at the sky. The demigods watched curiously, but then stepped back in shock as lightning bolts shot from the tips of his fingers.

Jason stared at him, eyes wide and mouth gaping, and said, "Well, that explains it."

"Do you all have powers like that?" Annabeth asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well kind of. We all have electrical powers," Taylor explained. "Like I can do what I call rebooting and I can read minds."

"You can read minds?" Piper asked.

"Yes but I have to be touching you do do it or have us both touching something electrically conductive."

Piper looked at them in awe. "What's rebooting?" Percy asked.

"Well, have one of you start talking about something and I'll show you," Taylor said.

Annabeth decided to take the challenge and started spouting off everything she knew about electricity. Suddenly she faltered and sprouted a confused look on her face. "Um... What was I talking about?" She scratched her head obviously trying to remember. Percy looked like he had just found a million dollars.

"I never thought I'd ever see Annabeth do that!" he exclaimed. Annabeth playfully glared at him while simultaneously smacking him softly on the back of his head. Frank stepped a bit closer to Ian.

"Are you blind?" he asked.

Ian replied to the question smoothly. "My eyes are blind, but I'm not." At Frank's confused look passed to the other newly met teens he continued explaining. "I see through electro-location, the same way electric eels and some other animals do. You guys can see through things too if light waves can pass through it. Anything that electricity can pass through I am able to see through." He looked around and confusion crept to his face. "And it's your turn to explain, because I'm seeing some crazy looking things. Things I've only heard of as myths." The Electroclan looked at each other confused while the other group of kids launched into explanations.

Hazel, who hadn't spoken much started out. "Yes, what you are seeing here is what you've read in books. Probably in Greek and Roman mythology yes?" Ian nodded still looking at the large wooden house mesmerized. "This is Camp Half Blood where Greek demigods go to be protected from monsters and other things." She took a breath and was about to continue when Ostin interrupted her.

"Demigods? Like the mythical belief that ancient gods came down to earth and had children with mortals?" Hazel nodded and Ostin mouthed the word 'wow' as he was incapable of speech to fill in the rest of his group.

"Do you mean the Olympian gods like Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades?" Abigail asked.

"Yep," Frank said. "Every person here is a demigod besides you guys and the centaurs, satyrs, nymphs, naiads, and some other things."

Jason took over explaining. "All of us have powers depending on who our godly parent is." The Electroclan was looking at them in wonder, and finally Jack said, "What kind of things can you do?" In response Jason took out a coin and flipped it. The coin transformed into a spear in mid-air and he caught it while simultaneously thrusting it into the sky. The wind started blowing and dark menacing storm clouds started to gather as thunder started to rumble. Lighting flashed, and as quick as it had come it vanished as Jason put down his spear and it turned back into a coin. "I am the son of Jupiter, the Roman side of Zeus."

Human Zeus grinned. "That is so cool!"

"What about the rest of you?" McKenna asked. They showed the Electroclan one by one. Annabeth told them that she was a daughter of Athena, which immediately caught the attention of Ostin. The Electroclan and the other demigods would probably get an information overload if those two started talking. Piper charm-spoke Michael to do a cartwheel and a very impressive back-flip after introducing herself as the daughter of Aphrodite. Frank was Mars's son, and he turned into a bat for them. Mostly though, it was so he could see what it was like to see like Ian. Hazel was the daughter of Pluto, and gave each of the girls in the Electroclan a small piece of gold that she brought from the depths of the earth.

Percy was the last to show them his powers. He led them to a small river. "I'm the son of Poseidon," he said. He pushed his hand toward the river and it rose up in a wave over the heads of the Electroclan. Zeus turned and ran full speed away from Percy. The demigods look on in confusion.

Ostin explained as Michael went to go see if Zeus was alright. "Zeus's electricity flows around the outside of his body. If water touches his skin then it shocks him. Too much water will literally make him electrocute himself. That's why he kind of stinks, he can't shower. But don't tell him I said that."

"Whoops," Percy said.

The walked over to where Michael and Zeus were. When they got there Zeus was nursing some pretty wicked looking blisters on his left arm. He looked up to see Percy and stood, slightly backing away.

"It's okay man." Percy said. "Ostin explained and I promise to not use water around you again." He offered his hand to Zeus and the latter returned the shake. Percy noticed to blisters and nodded his head at them. "Was that from me?" he asked.

Zeus nodded. "Yeah, a few drops got my arm."

"Sorry, I didn't realize that would happen. I should have been more careful."

"It's no big deal. I forgive you," Zeus said.

Jason spoke up. "I hate to interrupt, but I want to see what everyone else can do." He pointed at Ostin and Jack. "What do you guys do?" Ostin and Jack looked at each other.

"We aren't electric," Jack said.

"Well technically we are, and so is everyone in the world because of the electrical signals in our brains," Ostin countered.

"Yes you've said that at least a half million times Ostin," Taylor said.

Abigail stepped up first. "I am able to stimulate nerve endings to take away pain. Is anyone in pain today, even a tiny bit?"

"I twisted my knee weird while battling Percy in sword training yesterday," Annabeth said. Abigail went over and bent down to touch Annabeth's knee. "Wow. That really feels a lot better." Abigail removed her hand and stepped aside as McKenna demonstrated her power.

"I can heat up any part of my body.

Last time I was tested I heated up to 3000 degrees Kelvin." She held up her hand and it glowed red. When she touched the hem of the fabric of her shirt a hole immediately appeared.

"Cool," Percy said. He made a face. "Well technically hot, but that's awesome." McKenna smiled and went to stand next to Ostin.

Michael sighed softly. "I guess it's my turn now." He stepped forward slightly. "I have electricity kind of like Zeus, but my electricity flows through the inside of me. I can absorb electricity. If I absorb a lot of electricity then I can read minds, without touching anyone. Also, with the way my electricity works, I am also like a magnet." He held out his hand and an aluminum can from a ways away flew through the air and stuck to his palm. "As for absorbing electricity..." He faced Jason grinning slightly. "Hit me with your best shot."

Jason looked bewildered by the comment and then looked at Michael like he was crazy. "It could kill you!"

"It won't I promise."

Jason consented and a blinding flash of lighting struck Michael with such force that he was thrown a good ten feet away. He lay motionless on the ground and Jason started to feel panicked. Suddenly Michael sat up laughing, his hair standing on end with arcs of electricity going up it. "Woo! That felt good." He stood up and put his hands together. A ball of lighting appeared and he through it like a softball against the ground several yards away. A crackling popping sound was heard as the lightning ball exploded as it contacted with the earth. The demigods looked in Michael in awe.

Finally Percy said, "Let's go introduce you to the rest of our friends." Everyone agreed, and the group of teens walked down to the circle of cabins.

 **Again I am so sorry for the wait. I really have no time to just freely write so don't expect very frequent updates. All ideas are welcome and appreciated! Please leave a review and thanks to those who reviewed on the last chapter! You guys are awesome! (Check out my other stories if you want to) Bye guys!**

 **Review replies:**

 **David: I'm glad you love it! Hope you like this next chapter! Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **fanficfanatic5000: I'm glad that you like it! I really wanted to read a crossover like this, so I just decided to do it myself. And yeah, a lot of people say that Ian is pronounced with a long e. My friend has a cousin named Ian with a long e sound so that's kind of stuck now. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Richman4066: Great idea! I don't know if Jason can absorb electricity, but I kind of had Jason shoot lighting at Michael so... Yeah. Thanks for the idea though! Ideas from other people really get my brain moving, so even if I don't use their idea they still, in a way, help me write the story. Yeah, I think Ian is pronounced with a long e too now. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **camaro76: I'm glad you like it so far! I used to pronounce it I-an but now I say E-an. Maybe I was just weird. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Guest: here's an update! (I'm assuming the e means the e pronunciation for Ian.) Thanks for leaving a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am SO sorry for not updating! I've been super busy and have been writing this in my very short free moments. High school and team sports (Ultimate Frisbee :D) take up a lot of time... Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or Richard Paul Evans, so I obviously don't own the Michael Vey or PJO characters.**

 _Chapter 4:_

It was raining. Not a light drizzle, but a drenching downpour of water that was making small rivers and ponds in the grass and by the curbs of the road. Hatch was sulking. He held a glass of expensive scotch loosely in one hand, clutching the arm of a big velvet chair in the other while watching the storm that reflected his mood. Lighting flashed several times lighting up the dark room for a few seconds. Someone knocked on the door.

"Enter," Hatch said.

A man in a guard uniform entered. He took of his helmet and held it at his side, keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"Well?" Hatch questioned. "Did you find them?" The guard kept quiet finding the floor particularly interesting. "I asked you a question," Hatch demanded.

The guard looked up at Hatch. "They got away admiral." Hatch stared at him unblinkingly.

"They got away?" Hatch seethed. "How?"

"My men and I were tracking them. We got to Long Island and suddenly lost all traces of them." Hatch glared at him.

"Do you know the price for a man who fails to accomplish his assignment?"

The guard looked up fearfully at him and replied trembling. "Yes sir."

"Yes Admiral to you," Hatch said smiling cruelly and sent the guard out to the new rehabilitation center for guards much to the loud protests of the mention guard. A new guard walked into the room. "You know your duty?" Hatch asked him.

"Yes Admiral," he replied. "Find the Electroclan and bring them back."

"Good," Hatch said. "You only need to get one before the whole pack will follow. Don't fail me."

"Yes sir Admiral Hatch ," the guard chanted and left the room. Hatch reclined himself back into the chair and poured him some more scotch into his glass. Having and idea he sent for one of his eagles. A minute later a girl with brown hair and eyes walked in.

"Yes sir?" She asked.

"I have a job for you. A C10 job."

She gulped slightly. "Yes?"

"I want you to go and find the Electroclan. Trade your sister places, and be convincing this time."

Nodding she left to get ready for her new assignment. Hatch watched the storm out the window. This time he would get that Electroclan once and for all.

-_-_-_-_-* line break *-_-_-_-_-

Michael had names spinning in his head. So did several of the others in the Electroclan. They just found out that the Greek gods were NOT myths, no the were definitely not. Also they met so many new people with powers that he couldn't keep strait in his head. There were even centaurs, satyrs, nymphs, dragons, and... He gulped and started ticking. Taylor reached over to him and rubbed his back in small circles, calming him down. They were sleeping in a large room in the Big House in sleeping bags until they got a real place to sleep.

Michael thought back to their journey before they arrived here. Many times he could have sworn something, or someone, was following them. He never saw anything, but it gave him the creeps. He adjusted his sleeping position and looked at the ceiling. All of the sudden he was very grateful for the barrier that surrounded the camp. For once in a very long time, he felt at peace. If only he had realized how little the amount of time the calmness would last.

 **Ok... Hope that was ok.. I'm debating whether or not to make one of them a demigod, so please tell me who you think would have what parent for each member of the Electroclan. Thanks for sticking with me!**

 **Review replies:**

 **David: thanks! I'll keep writing, it jut might take me a bit. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **Guest: thanks!**

 **zander2212: don't worry, I will. Thanks for leaving a review!**

 **kittycat1200: Good! I'm glad you like it:) Thanks for leaving a review!**


End file.
